Live, from the news room of Goku and Gohan
by Ayame Kenoshi
Summary: this is just a stupid little fic, kinda funny, mostly stupid, i was bored so i thought of this. R&R please and flames are welcomed.


****

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ. Never will. So blegh! *Sticks tongue out*

Ok, hi everyone out there in fanfic land! This is just a stupid fic about Gohan and his…well…problems ^.^ Yep so R+R, and just to tell everyone I CAN'T SPELL FOR CRAP!!!!!!!! K well, hope you like it and review soon! Thanks everyone! Pan is about 3 or so. Gohan's like 24 and so is Videl.

Remember: "" means someone's talking 'means thinking' and {my comments}

It was early morning as the sun was rising. Gohan thought it was just a beautiful morning and a nice peaceful day. Until he got downstairs. It was disaster, for Pan was running around the house naked knocking down everything in site. Gohan put everything back, just to have it knocked down again when his back was turned. He was late for work once again. He now worked at a respectable newsroom with his dad. He flew there as fast as he could.

"Hey son, you're late again." Goku said as Gohan walked in the room.

"I know, I know, things were hectic at my house." Gohan said.

"I know how parenting can be, heck, I had to raise you! I should know about parenting!" Goku said with a chuckle in his voice.

"Thanks dad, you always make every situation brighter…" Gohan said.

The camera man came in and said "Okay people, we are on in 10 minutes"

"I guess we better look over today's news stories." Goku said.

"Yeah, I guess…" Gohan replied.

Goku fell asleep while reading the news.

"Dad, dad…..DAD WAKE UP!" Gohan said that so loud everyone in the studio and all of China could hear it. But Goku continued to sleep.

"Darn you, come on, wake up!!!" Gohan said with frustration.

"We are on in 2 minutes!" 

Gohan had to think fast. 'What to do? I can't have my dad do this, I have to get someone to substitute in for him! Let's see…Betty? No, she's boring...hmm…Jeff? No, he'll be too busy doing other things…Hey, what's that over there?' Gohan spotted a rock. 'It's a stretch, but they do have the same brain capacity'

Gohan tried to dress the rock up as must as he could 'I feel so stupid!'

"30 seconds!"

'I hope this works…'

He then carried his dad off stage and put the rock on the table.

"Gohan! What the heck are you doing?!? A rock??" The camera guy, whose name was Tim, said.

"It's the best thing I could do in a couple of minutes." Gohan replied.

"O well, it'll have to do…" Tim said.

"3"

"2"

"1"

He gave the thumbs up to Gohan.

"Good morning and welcome to live at 8 a.m. My father Goku, could sadly not make it today, so filling in for him will be," Gohan took a long breath, knowing he might be fired after this, "this rock."

Everyone in the studio tried not to laugh, but some chuckles still came out.

"Today's top story is…," And Gohan went on with the news as he usually did, though he did mess up a bit a couple of times. 

Finally, Goku woke up, and when he did he was still very sleepy. He saw the rock in his place where he would usually sit.

"Gohan…what's this?"

"Well, you see, you were sleeping, so I replaced you with a rock." Gohan replied.

"A rock?!? You think I'm that stupid! Well let me tell you, I'm…" Goku fell asleep again.

Gohan sighed. "Oh dad…"

"And we are off in 20 sec." The camera guy said.

Gohan blushed "We are still on??" 

"Duh" Tim said.

"And well, that was Goku, as you can see, the rock was a good choice for a replacement, eh?" Gohan said to the camera.

"Do do do do, uhh, well, have a nice day everyone and uhh, stay out of trouble, and uhh, away from stupid people." Gohan made up off the top of his head.

"And we are off." Tim said.

Everyone gave a big sigh.

The boss came out of his office where he was watching the news and said, "Gohan, come in my office."

Gohan gulped and though 'Oh crap, this isn't going to be good."

"Gohan," The boss started, "I know this won't be easy for you, or sound right, but you have to fire your dad so we can hire the rock."

Gohan fell over.

"What?! That's crazy!" He replied.

Goku woke up at the sound of the cart of food passing by for the hungry cast.

After Goku grabbed a lot of food and the cast yelled at him, he saw Gohan in the boss's office, looking down. So Goku decided to make funny faces in the window.

But when Goku was making the faces, Gohan was just telling the boss how responsible and adult-like he is. That didn't go over too well.

Gohan reasoned with the boss, but it was no use. He had to fire his dad, or get fired himself.


End file.
